


Been an Angel All Year

by TongueTiedRaven



Series: 12 Days of Prompts [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Arthur Just Wants His Baking Time, Baking, Christmas Cookies, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Lewin Just Wants A Snack, M/M, Multi, No Cookies Are Burnt In the Making of This Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/pseuds/TongueTiedRaven
Summary: Lewin was staring at him through his hair once more. Arthur found himself uncomfortably aware of the steady gaze as he crossed the room to fetch the flour.Where had Shura gone? It was her turn to watch Lewin. They had made an agreement. He watched Lewin during Shura’s sparring time and she watched him during Arthur’s kitchen time. It was his cookie time and she wasn't here. Now his cookies were at stake.
Relationships: Arthur Auguste Angel/Kirigakure Shura, Arthur Auguste Angel/Lewin Light, Lewin Light/Kirigakure Shura/Arthur Auguste Angel
Series: 12 Days of Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047784
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Been an Angel All Year

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt is "Cookies"

Lewin was staring at him through his hair once more. Arthur found himself uncomfortably aware of the steady gaze as he crossed the room to fetch the flour.

Where had Shura gone? It was her turn to watch Lewin. They had made an agreement. He watched Lewin during Shura’s sparring time and she watched him during Arthur’s kitchen time.

It wasn’t that he disliked cooking around Lewin. He liked cooking anywhere, especially after a long mission. And holiday baking? It was some of the best, if not the best, kitchen time. Arthur loved Christmas and he loved making things for his friends, family, and loved ones. He liked cooking for and around Lewin but.. Well, Lewin was Lewin. Lewin watched until he spotted a weakness and then he sprang.

Lewin’s attacks had led to multiple ruined meals. Arthur was still lamenting his last failed batch of Pâte à Choux. 

Lewin was still staring. Arthur could just make out one blue eye watching his every movement. He tried to act like he didn’t feel the heavy gaze as he poured some flour on the counter. The act crumbled as he pulled the cookie dough from the fridge. He made the mistake of glancing at the arch-knight and almost dropped the bowl.

Lewin smiled viciously, because that was just the way he smiled, and his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. It was a calculated move. Lewin was an arch-knight and, while he might have been best known for his aria skills, Arthur knew he was gifted with weapons as well. The arch-knight could slip below any guard and deliver a fatal blow.

 _Where_ was Shura? His cookies were at stake.

With a mostly steady grip on the bowl, Arthur turned back to the counter. He plopped the chilled dough down and set to rolling it out. Ignoring Lewin was never easy, however, he was slowly learning how to do it. 

One had to when they were dating the distracting texan. 

Arthur should have known by now not to turn his back on Lewin. It was also a deadly mistake. He realized his lapse of judgement a moment later when a broad hand slid up his back until it was curved around his neck. The calloused fingers combed through his hair and… Oh lord, Arthur was weak to having his hair played with. He shivered and didn’t have to look to know the arch-knight’s smile would be growing larger.

“This one,” Lewin stated, pressing a cookie cutter into his hand. “Angels always taste the best.” His other hand slid up a little higher until it was fiddling with the clasp holding Arthur's hair back.

Arthur, with a large amount of self-control, pulled free. You didn’t make it to Paladin by being a pushover. 

“L-Lewin, not in my kitchen.” Well, at least he had moved more confidently than he spoke. 

Lewin leaned back against the counter. He didn’t seem to notice that his elbows were in the flour Arthur had just spread out. Actually, he probably didn’t care. Maybe the flour would absorb some of the grease off the arch-knight. 

“I’m not doing anything, Arthur. Just saying I like the taste of Angels.” He shrugged, eyes mischievous for the moment Arthur could see them. “Well, one Angel in particular.” He waggled his eyebrows ridiculously and Arthur was mortified that he blushed. It wasn’t fair that he could even see Lewin’s eyebrows through all the messy hair. 

It never failed to surprise him when Lewin tried to seduce him. The first advance had left him speechless to almost dire consequence and pretty much every advance since then had left him spluttering. 

He decided to try for a skeptical tone. Shura always made it work. “You do realize you currently smell like old fries.”

Lewin inhaled deeply, unfazed. “You smell like warm vanilla.” He was still smirking. Lewin was always smirking.

Ignoring him as well as he could, Arthur finished rolling out the dough and collected all his cookie cutters. He avoided the angel until he was rolling out the dough for a second time. Lewin leaned in and pressed it into his hand again. His smile was coaxing and his eyes were unwavering in their stare. 

Arthur cut them out because it seemed the easiest thing to do and he did want a few angels to decorate. Both trays were put in the oven and Arthur was promptly pushed against the wall by his shorter, somewhat greasy, sort of partner.

“No,” He sputtered, “the cookies will burn-”

Lewin’s smile was vicious again. “I have my eyes on something other than cookies.” He tilted his head, blue eye peeking up through his messy mop of hair.

Arthur did not put up as much fight as he liked to pretend he would. Lewin pressed closer, his sigh making a few stray strands of Arthur’s hair flutter. It startled a gasp out of him and Lewin pressed closer. 

“The cookies,” he managed again before Lewin’s hand was brushing his hair to one side so the arch-knight could kiss the nape of his neck.

Lewin might be a slob but his kisses were electric. Arthur had laughed the first time he’d thought that and Lewin had just given him a fond look like he was a little dumb. 

“Lew-” he didn’t get anymore words out because his lips were occupied by Lewin’s. Lewin was not a polite kisser. Arthur liked to think of himself as a cordial kisser but Lewin was messy and demanding and invigorating in the best kind of way. He made Arthur’s heart pound like he was in a fight but there wasn’t any of the fear. Just the fantastic exhilaration and the gut wrenching desire to pull him closer. 

Lewin was decisive and confident-just like he was with everything - and studious. He liked to explore everything and he always, _always,_ left Arthur feeling dizzy and like his skin was tingly. 

Arthur was only distantly aware of the ding of his oven’s timer. All he could focus on was the hand Lewin had in his hair, the hand that was tugging his hips towards Lewin’s, and the way it felt like Lewin was trying to devour him.

“Cookies.” Lewin mumbled between the messy kisses. Arthur didn’t understand until the arch-knight was stepping back. 

His oven beeped louder as if it was annoyed at being ignored. Arthur jumped and peeled himself away from Lewin with a worried exclamation. 

Lewin backed up with a chuckle and resumed his seat by the fridge. Arthur pulled his cookies out and set them on the cooling rack. He could still feel Lewin’s gaze on him only now it was joined with the phantom feeling of Lewin’s hand in his hair and the feel of his stubble brushing against Arthur’s jaw.

Utterly lethal.

He’d already whipped up the icing and he set to decorating the cookies as neatly as he could. This was always his favorite part and he had always been good at focusing on the art of it. 

Arthur set each finished cookie on a tray and arranged them by size and color. He got so caught up in the work that he forgot Lewin was watching and waiting. He forgot until he was decorating the last angel.

Arthur was bent over, outlining the left wing, when a hand landed on the counter on either side of his body. The arms boxed him in and they were followed by a firm, if shorter, body pressing against his back. Lips kissed up his neck, the faint drag of stubble against his skin making his stomach swoop. His hand twitched and the edge of the wing ended up on the counter.

“L-lewin!” 

The arch-knight nipped his skin. “I told you I like Angels.” Lewin replied with a vicious smile. He turned Arthur around confidently and relieved him of the pastry bag. 

“Huh, I’m a bit late and you two decided to start without me?”

Arthur jumped, embarrassingly, and shoved Lewin away. Shura strolled into the room, her lips quirked in an amused smile. She was wearing a simple purple robe and had her sword slung over her shoulder. She must have come from a sparring session.

“You missed the decorating.” Arthur accused. She shrugged. 

Lewin smirked. “Yeah, you missed the fun.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” She took the tray of decorated cookies and turned towards the door. “I think I might have made it just in time for the best part.” She glanced over her shoulder as she left the room. “Unless you two can’t keep up.”

Lewin flashed that vicious smile at Arthur and they were both darting after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Santa Baby' because why not? I have no idea where this fic came from, lol. Thank you MarbleWolf for looking this over for me <3


End file.
